Kuroshitsuji II Romance
by TheLittleCookiie
Summary: Kuroshitsuji Season 2 CHANGE! I found Kuroshitsuji II amazing, but it was missing an important element ; Love.
1. Late night

The night was silent and peaceful, and all the members of the Phantomhive estate were soundly asleep except for it's master, Ciel Phantomhive. He stood facing the window, his hands behind his back as he fretted about the events earlier today. The moonlight cast an eerie light on one side of his face as he sighed. He knew he should probably be asleep as he had an important guest tomorrow..No, it wasn't some rich earl or viscount...It was Elizabeth.

He realized he had been thinking alot about her after the morning's events. Elizabeth had wanted to go catch some white deer that would bring happiness to the person that found it but a slight argument between the earl and the lady had resulted in Elizabeth running away and went scouting on the deer herself. This had caused quite a big accident, due to his order and Sebastian's reckless actions. He couldn't help thinking what if he wasn't in time to save her, and Lizzy had drowned. What would he do? How would he feel? And why, was he thinking of her? The earl let out a irritated 'Arghh' and scrunched up his hair in frustration. As if right on cue, the door opened to Sebastian holding a candlestick. He stared up in amazement at the Earl and Ciel's hands flew down from his hair as he looked away in awkward silence.

"Young..master?" Sebastian was amused but did not show it.  
"What are you doing at the late time of the night, Sebastian?" Ciel casted a glance at Sebastian, not removing his head from the turned away position.  
"That should be my question, Young Master. Demons do not need to sleep like ordinary humans. Did you forget i was not a ordinary butler, Young Master? "  
"Of course not!" Making the 'shoo, shoo' sign, "Get out"-Ciel said flatly.  
"Yes, My Lord."

As the lights went out, Ciel decided that he probably should be asleep, preparing for Lizzy's outbursts and cuteness remarks... After much tossing and turning and much more thinking , the earl finally succumbed to sleep.


	2. Letter from the Queen

Yes, i know. The last episode was terribly short.

**Ciel's POV  
**_I ran, and ran, screaming her name as my face got scratched by all the demons. They tried to grab my leg and one of them tripped me. The last words i got from Elizabeth were "Ciel!" before she disappeared in the flames of darkness.  
"NO!" Loud cackling were heard all around me as i covered my ears.  
"STOP IT!"_

I awoke with a jolt, sweat trickled down my forehead and i gripped my shirt tightly.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked with a concerned expression on his face.  
"You look rather pale, are you feeling alright?" Sebastian placed a hand on my forehead. I swatted his hand away, muttering "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"What did you dream about?"  
I glared up at him. _How could i tell him i just dreamt about demons killing my fiancee, when he was a demon himself?_

"It's none of your business. Get me ready."  
"I apologize for my inconsideration on your part. I shall now dress you, Young Master." Sebastian said, getting my clothes and unbuttoning my nightshirt.  
"Wait."  
"Yes, Young Master?"  
"Get out the clothes i wore for the dinner party on Lord Mehelcot's birthday."  
"Very well, Young Master."

9.45 am -The Phantomhive Estate

The sound of horses were heard. "Ah, that must be her."

"I shall now go and greet them." Sebastian said, slightly bowing.

Sebastian's eyes widened as Lizzy flew-no, ran across him, bursting the doors open.

"CIIEEEEEELLL!"

"Lady!" Ciel managed to stutter as Elizabeth wrapped him up in a tight embrace.

"Wrong! Call me Lizzy like you always did!" Elizabeth said.  
"Wow! This clothes are so cute! Where did you get them, Ciel?" Elizabeth said happily, fingering the silk of my ruffles.

"Let's go play, Ciel!"

"Eh? Wasn't yesterday enough? Besides, i'm too old for playing ." Ciel said proudly with his eyes closed.

"Eh?" Elizabeth's eyes had widened and tears were forming. It wasn't long now...

"!"

"Elizabeth-sama!" Paula said, hurrying quickly into the estate as she tried to pacify Elizabeth.

"Sorry to interrupt, Young Master, but a letter from the queen has just came in. Would you like to open it now or later?" Sebastian said, suddenly appearing beside Ciel.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth had heard that. She stopped crying and said, "Open it CIel! I wanna see!"

Ciel sighed. "Alright."

" There has been many cases of young brides who have been burned alive to the ground infront of their husbands during the nights in London. I would like you to investigate this matter and get to the culprit and stop these cases from recurring. Signed sincerely, The Queen. " Ciel read the letter out loud.

"Ahh, i'm scared! We're getting married aren't we Ciel?"  
Ciel sweatdropped. "Don't worry, we're getting married _years from now_, not now."

"Prepare the carriage, Sebastian. We're going out."  
"Ehhh can i come too Ciel? Please Ciel!"

Ciel hesistated, but thought of the consequences if he disagreed.

"Fine. But promise me to always stay with me and Sebastian, and not wander about on your own."

"Yes Ciel!" Elizabeth smiled happily.

_She could really be cute sometimes._ Ciel smiled.

_"Wait. Why am i..." _  
"Let's go." Ciel said, feigning nonchalance.


	3. Ashes and affection

" How is the investigation going? Seems like you, Sir Randall is having some difficulties coping with it. Why don't you tell me more about the case? Ciel smirked as he held up a letter with the royal seal.

Randall muttered 'Ciel Phantomhive..' as a look of hatred spread across his face in a frown.  
"I see you brought a lady with you today. How inconsiderate. This is a crime scene, and a rather grotesque one. Are you really sure you should be scaring her like that? Randall smirked as he peered at Elizabeth whom was hiding behind Ciel."

"Tch. Whether or not i bring my fiancee is none of your business, Randall. Tell me about the case." Ciel said disapprovingly, glaring.

"There has been no progress made so far."

" What are the differences in the cases and those that have been made exactly the same previously?"

"So you do know about those cases repeating itself similarily..." Randall said, showing a sign of bewilderment that the Earl knew about the things of the police.

"In fact, i just found out. As expected of Scotland Yard." Ciel said sarcastically, smirking.

Randall made a shocked gasp as he narrowed his eyes, he would learn to be wary of the way he spoke from now on,_ this insolent little_..

"Show me the records. " Ciel commanded.

"Ah, there's nothing left of them." Lord Randall said disgruntledly.

"What?" _Is he lying, or?_ Ciel thought, considering this matter secretly.

"The cause and the culprit of the previous cases even we-Scotland Yard is unable to reveal." Randall said with his arms crossed, stating that there was nothing left to be spoken.

"There isn't a single chance that you will, if even we cannot." Lord Randall said with a small smirk on his lips.

"Hah. You better hope not." Ciel said, smirking back at Randall.

"Let's go, Sebas-" he stopped halfway as he saw Sebastian's expression. He was kneeled on the floor with a mixture of surprise and amazement on his face.

_Was that guy blushing!_ Ciel thought as he sweat dropped with a look of disgust. Lord Randall who was behind him was shocked as well. Never has he seen someone have so much affection over cats. It somehow disgusted him as well.

Sebastian began muttering to himself about how beautiful the cats looked. Ciel facepalmed. It wasn't until Aberline's twin started to talk loudly to his chief then Sebastian realized Ciel was staring at him with a disturbed look on his face.

"I deeply apologize, Young Master. This kittens were just so oh lovely and cute that i -"

"Let's go, you cat-obsessed idiot." Ciel said as Elizabeth trailed after him.

"Isn't that..?" The sienna-haired policeman asked Lord Randall.

"Yes. He has returned. **The dog of the Majesty.**" Lord Randall said with a voice full of hatred and displeasure.

"It really is..." Aberline's look-alike said as his voice trailed off.

"What are you going to do from now on?" Sebastian said as he sat across Elizabeth and Ciel.

"If the Yard can't help us, we're going to have to help ourselves."

"Do you mean we have to go there?" Elizabeth wondered out loud, her question directed towards Ciel.  
"Yes.." Ciel said, frowning.

BWAHHAHAHAHHA!  
"Ah, thats what you get from great Britian! No wait i mean-you've got it all torn up!

Undertaker burst into lines of chuckles as he rolled on the floor, with his hands laid over the coffin. Even Elizabeth giggled. Ciel just had his usual expression, a frown settled on his face. His expression showed no sign of humour.

"Purely brilliant, who would have thought you'd find someone of good sense of humour in this country. It's as rare as hair on a billiard ball."

"What's hair on a billiard ball?" Elizabeth questioned curiously. She had never played billiard before. Ciel raised an eyebrow as he sighed.

"There's no such thing, Lizzie. This guy seems to enjoy talking to himself. Ciel said with his eyes in Undertaker's direction.  
"It appears to be so." Sebastian said, smiling.

"I'll show you something good,'' said Undertaker as his hands trailed across Ciel's back. Ciel frowned unconfortably.

_Knnk_. The bottle made a slight noise as it was placed on the table. Ciel stared at it in wonder.

"I said i wanted to see the corpse of the accident!"

"Like i said, this is it." Undertaker smiled.

"You mean, this is what happened to the body?" Elizabeth said, scared as she held on to Ciel's hand tighter. She definetely did not want to become like that.

"Since when did ashes shine?" Ciel frowned.

"This is the only thing left at the crime scene. Being burned at such a high temperature, it's obvious only ashes would remain. "

"Goodbye, Earl. I will welcome you back any time when you need it!" Undertaker said as they stepped out of the casket shop._ I hope i would not need it._ Ciel thought as he shuddered.

"Next, where will we go?" Sebastian asked politely.

"To the funeral of the last victim."

Ciel turned to Elizabeth. "Lizzy, you need to return home. A funeral is not a place a 13 year old girl should be."

"Ehh? I'm turning fourteen this year! And Ciel, you just turned 13, which is younger than me! How come you get to go and i don't? Ciel sighed. _She was right._

"Well then, Lizzy. I'll tell you the truth. I care about you. A place with a dead body is definetely not what a lady would set her eyes on."

"Ciel...Alright!" Elizabeth smiled at Ciel. Well then, i'll see you some other time then! Goodbye! Elizabeth gave Ciel a quick peck on the cheek. Ciel blushed furiously. Sebastian smirked as he looked at Ciel's expression.

When they were in the carriage...

"Young Master, why did you lie to Lady Elizabeth? We all know that there isnt a _body_. Only ashes..."

"I don't want Lizzy to get involved in this. This case is too dangerous for her. Ciel said, with a faraway look in his eyes.

_Oh? Was Young Master thinking about the kiss just now? If so.. things are about to get interesting. _Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, my Lord."


End file.
